Dangerous Ex-Partner
by kensi54382
Summary: Olivia is working late when someone she knew a while ago comes in and hurts her...
1. Chapter 1

Olivia was packing up her belongings and getting ready to head home when she heard something behind her. Thinking it was just an officer starting their shift, she didn't check it out. But before she could get to the door, someone grabbed her arm and she spun around, her hand going for her gun. She stopped, shocked, when she saw who it was.

"Elliot?" Olivia whispered.

"Shut up! You keep your mouth closed and this won't be so bad."

Olivia started to feel scared. He had never spoken to her like this before, and she couldn't understand what was wrong with him. But the look in his eyes told her that he wasn't in his right mind, so she did what he said. She wasn't going to put herself in more danger, but was going to stop him as soon as she could.

"Put your gun on the desk."

Olivia did so, knowing she could easily beat him enough to grab it if it came to that. Then she stepped back, out of his reach and into the clear space in the middle of their cramped squad room.

"Come back here Livvy." His voice sounded odd to her ears. Something was definitely off.

"Why?"

"Because you love me."

"No. You were my best friend, but nothing more."

"To be best friends, you have to love me a little."

"Why are you here?" She was trying to stall.

"To see you. I knew you would be here still. You haven't changed a bit Liv."

"Yes, I have actually."

Elliot jumped forward suddenly and grabbed her, strong as ever. She struggled against him, trying to find an opening, a chance to hit him and get away. But she never got that chance. He threw her to the ground, stepping onto her stomach, effectively keeping her on the floor.

"We'll see about that."

Elliot bent down and slapped her face. She felt blood trickling down her face from the cut his wedding ring had made. The fact that she hadn't eaten anything that day and the blood loss, made her feel woozy, and the next thing she knew, she had stopped struggling. He noticed the fight leave her and snarled. His hands were just a blur as he punched her. She managed to stay conscious until his hands found her throat and he squeezed hard, choking her.

"Elliot," she managed to say before she went dizzy and blacked out.

* * *

Cragen knew something wasn't right. He had left his best detective packing up her belongings ten minutes ago, but something just felt off to him. Deciding to check on Olivia, just to be sure, he headed back up to his precinct. When he got up there, he was shocked to find Olivia lying on the floor, not moving, and surrounded by blood. He called 911 for an ambulance while checking for a pulse and trying to wake his friend.

"Livia, it's time to wake up. Please wake up."

He knew that he wouldn't get a response from her, but he still wanted to try something, anything that might have a chance of working. He was still trying to wake her when the paramedics arrived ten minutes later.

"She's still breathing, but her pulse is really weak," said Cragen.

"How long has she been out?" One of the paramedics asked.

"I don't know for sure, but it's been around half an hour since I've been here, and she was out already. But that was maybe ten minutes after I left her packing up."

The medic nodded. He took out his stethoscope and listened to Olivia's breathing for a moment, before putting an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. He quickly put in an IV line and then, with help from his partner, put Olivia onto the gurney they had brought up with them, covered her with a blanket, and wheeled her out. Cragen chased after them, not able to leave his friend.

In the ambulance, Cragen reached out and took Olivia's limp hand in his. He could feel how cold she was and tried to rub some warmth back into her. The medic sitting in the back of the ambulance with them was checking Olivia's head. He had already wrapped a blood pressure cuff around her arm and hooked up her to the heart monitor. She was breathing alone, but was still unconscious. She was still losing a lot of blood too.

* * *

"Incoming! Female victim, multiple wounds still bleeding, been unconscious for between an hour and an hour and fifteen minutes. Breathing by herself, but has coded in the ambulance."

A doctor ran over. He checked Olivia's vital signs and then told them to take her to the operating room. He called for a nurse to follow him and ran after the paramedics, leaving Cragen in the waiting room.

Dr Smith had just finished stitching up Olivia's stomach when the heart monitor started beeping fast. He looked up and saw that her heart rate was dropping.

"Let's get her stabilised. We'll have to do the rest of the surgery later."

A nurse helped him with Olivia and then they took her up to the intensive care unit. Dr Smith stood next to the bed, hoping that she would just wake up. He was worried about her.

* * *

"Captain Cragen?" Dr Smith asked after walking into the waiting room.

"He's gone to the men's room. Are you here about Olivia?" Fin asked hopefully. Cragen had called the team once he was at the hospital. "Is she okay?"

"May I ask who you are?"

"Detective Tutuola. Liv is our teammate and friend. She's like a baby sister to us."

"Okay. Do any of you know who her next of kin is?"

"It should be Captain Cragen, or Nick here."

"Okay. Look, I won't lie. Olivia's condition is serious. She coded in the ambulance on the way here, we almost lost her in surgery. She has severe injuries. She requires more surgery, but we can't do it until she's stable, and I can't guarantee that she will be any time soon. All I can tell you for sure is that the next twelve hours are going to be critical."

"I want to see her," said Munch.

"Not right now. She's in an induced coma until we can do the next surgery."

Cragen walked in at that point. "Is Olivia going to be alright?"

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor, Miss Benson is stable, and we really need to get her in for surgery," said a nurse.

"I know. I'm worried she may not make it through though."

"We have to try. She needs this."

Dr Smith sighed. "I need to talk to her next of kin first. Prep her while I'm gone." He left the room.

* * *

"Captain Cragen, we need to take Olivia in for more surgery. Her survival chances aren't good, but she really does need this as soon as possible."

"Do it. Do whatever you have to." Cragen didn't care about the cost of the hospital bills, the NYPD would pay them since she had been injured at work. He just wanted o have his friend back.

The doctor nodded. "You can come and see her for a couple of minutes then." Dr Smith led Cragen to the ICU. "I'll let you go in there for a moment, just while we prep her."

Cragen nodded his thanks and walked in, moving to Olivia's side and taking her hand in his. He kissed her head gently, avoiding the injuries.

"Liv, it's me. Everyone is here for you, nobody will leave you, I promise. The doctor is going to take you in for more surgery now, and then when you come back out, I'm going to be here. I'll keep you safe Livia, no matter what." Cragen brushed some hair from her face.

Dr Smith came and stood next to Cragen, a silent message that it was time to take Olivia to surgery. He led Cragen back to the waiting room, promised to get him as soon as she was back in her room.

"Captain, how is she?" asked Nick once the doctor was gone.

"Not good. She's not herself, she's so pale, cold. I'm worried about her."

"She'll be okay, it's Liv. She survived Lewis' attacks, she can beat this," Fin said with courage he didn't feel.

"Yeah, Fin's right. This is Badass Benson we're talking about," said someone from the doorway. They all turned and found Munch there, smiling sadly.

"Thanks for coming Munch," said Nick.

"Of course." Munch sighed. "Liv is my friend, I want to help."

"There's nothing we can do yet. TARU didn't get anything off the cameras in the squadroom, and Liv hasn't woken up yet to tell us what happened,"said Cragen.

"Please tell me she wasn't... you know... attacked?"

"No. The doctor did a kit but she's clean. Thank god for that."

Munch breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I don't want anyone to touch her." He was starting to sound protective.

"None of us do John. But, we have to be prepared for that possibility. Anything could have happened, without leaving any evidence behind. You know that."

"I'll kill them if they touched her. I swear I will."

"Get in line," said Rollins, having finally managed to calm herself.

* * *

Dr Smith finally dropped the needle he had been using to sew up the rest of Olivia's wounds. "We're done. Let's clean her up and get her back up to the ICU. Hopefully she'll wake up soon."

"She will doctor," said one of the nurses that had come in to take over. "I know she will," she said with a hope she didn't really feel.

"I need to clean up and then get Olivia's boss. I'll meet you upstairs in half an hour." The doctor walked out to clean himself and change out of the scrubs he was wearing.

* * *

Cragen was trying hard to stay awake in the waiting room. He had told his team to go home and rest, not that any of them had, but he had flat out refused to leave the hospital. Even nurses had spent a few hours of the six and half hours that Olivia had been in surgery trying to get him to go home. He wasn't going to leave because he had promised his detective he would take care of her. He planned on keeping that promise. He looked up when Nick stopped pacing, and found Dr Smith standing there. He seemed surprised that no-one had left yet.

"Doctor," said Nick, "is Olivia okay now?"

"She's stable, we've fixed up all the wounds and injuries now. I'm worried about her, but there's nothing more I can do until she wakes up."

"I want to see her."

Dr Smith hesitated. "I promised Captain Cragen could see her, and I'm happy to let him in. If he thinks you guys won't be putting her in danger by visiting for a few minutes, you can come."

"None of them will ever hurt Olivia," said Cragen immediately. "They love her like a sister."

The doctor nodded. "Five minutes is all you can have though. And then you will need to wait until she wakes up."

The guys nodded. They all followed their captain and the doctor up to the intensive care unit. Cragen went into Olivia's room and sat with her, whispering comforting words to her, but everyone else stopped when they saw their friend. She looked nothing like the Olivia they knew. She was still pale, and was covered with tubes and wires. It broke their hearts to see her like that, especially when they couldn't do anything to look after her and catch the person that put her in the hospital.

After a few moments, Nick walked into the room. He headed straight for Olivia's free hand and picked it up, begging her to open her eyes. He stayed there until Munch put a hand on his shoulder and led him out of the room again.

* * *

Two hours had passed since Olivia had been brought out of surgery, and the team, minus Cragen, were back in the squad room. CSU had already been and collected evidence, and someone had come in and cleaned the place. But the thought of Olivia laying there, bleeding heavily for god knows how long until Cragen came in, still brought tears to their eyes and made them angry. Fin had taken Rollins home a few minutes ago, and Munch had stayed to comfort Nick. No-one knew how long it would be before Olivia woke up, so they had decided that it would be best for them to keep busy until Cragen called.

* * *

Cragen's eyes kept filling with tears as he looked at Olivia laying there, still unconscious. He wanted to kill whoever it was that had beaten her they way they did. He wanted her to wake up too. And he wanted to protect her, to shoot anyone that posed any kind of threat to her. He couldn't keep the pain and anguish inside anymore. As he stood to walk off and get some water and some air though, a faint sound got his attention. He turned around and couldn't help the sound of joy that escaped him.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she heard was a shout. It sounded joyful to her. Then she heard footsteps coming closer and a beeping sound near her head. She opened her eyes and looked around, not registering anything at first, just searching her surroundings. Her eyes landed on someone standing near her feet, but she didn't recognise them. Everything was a blur, which she found odd. She felt someone touch her and looked over to her right side, seeing someone else there, but definitely not recognising them. But she also felt safe. She closed her eyes again as a darkness came over her.

* * *

Cragen stood at the foot of Olivia's bed and watched as the doctor checked Olivia's pulse. He could see that she was awake and looking around. His tears of sadness had become tears of joy as he watched his friend move around, and he wanted to hug her. He wanted her to know that he was there, and that he wouldn't leave her until she was ready for him to.

"Captain," said Dr Smith.

"Yes?"

"Olivia's conscious, but asleep. You can stay here if you want, or I can have someone posted outside if you need to leave."

"I just want to make a call. I won't be leaving her unless it's necessary."

The doctor nodded. He left so that Cragen could make the call in private.

* * *

"Amaro."

"Nick, it's Cragen. I have some good news."

"Please tell me Liv is awake?"

"She is. She's too weak for visitors right now, but maybe tomorrow you guys can stop by."

"Definitely. I'll tell the others and we'll be there. Give her a hug from us."

"I will. Nick, she's okay now," said Cragen, unsure if he was reassuring himself or his detective.

Nick put his phone down and looked over at Munch, Fin and Rollins. They were all staring at him. "That was Cragen. Olivia's awake," said Nick, though he felt sad still. "He says we can visit her tomorrow."

Fin smiled as he hugged his partner. "Time to buy some flowers and presents!"

Munch grinned. "And some chocolate, that we will eat instead of Livia," he laughed.

Rollins smiled weakly. She was worried about Olivia still, and, like Nick, scared that whoever had done this to their friend would try again.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes again, finding that the blurred vision she had had earlier was gone. She looked around her again, seeing that someone was sitting next to her now. She turned her head slowly, pain shooting through her skull as she did so, and felt relieved. It was Cragen. He looked like he was asleep, so Olivia reached out to him, gently touching his hand. He startled awake, but quickly smiled when he saw that she was awake.

"Hey, Liv. How are you feeling?"

Opening her mouth to speak hurt her too much, so she didn't answer him. She just grabbed his hand as she looked around her again. When she had turned her head back to her boss, she found him holding a notepad and pen. She took them from him slowly, then wrote down that she wanted the doctor.

"Okay. I'll be right back. Keep exercising your jaw so you can talk."

Olivia watched him leave, then did as he said. She found that the pain lessened with each movement that she made. By the time Cragen returned with Dr Smith, Olivia was able to talk softly.

"Where am I?" she asked, confused.

"Mercy Hospital," answered the doctor. "Do you know what happened?"

"No. What happened?"

"You were attacked Liv," said Cragen. "You don't remember that?"

"No." Olivia looked up at her boss. "Who was it?"

"I don't know. Nobody does, except you."

"But I don't know."

"You do Olivia. You just need to rest so your memory can come back. What's the last thing you remember?" Dr Smith asked.

"Uh, I was leaving work."

"When?"

Olivia blinked. "Wednesday."

"Five days ago. You were attacked on Friday night. You've been here for three days."

"Okay. I obviously got injured. Is it bad?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Okay. You have a fractured wrist, fractured skull, cracked ribs, bruised ribs, bruised jaw, and a broken nose. You had a damaged artery that's now been repaired, and you spleen and stomach were bruised. Your brain was also bruised, which is why you don't remember those two days."

"Oh. Will I be okay?"

"Yes, of course you will, as long as you listen to me."

"I will." Olivia yawned.

"Get some rest. I'll check on you tomorrow morning when I come in. The nurses will help you through the night if you need anything. And I doubt your boss is leaving anytime soon."

Cragen smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia was grateful that Cragen wasn't leaving, but didn't know how to show her thanks right then. Cragen seemed to have read her mind, because he gave her another smile and told her that she was welcome. She fell asleep holding his hand lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick had slept at the station through the night. Since he lived so far away compared to the rest of the team, he wanted to be there already when the rest of them arrived so that they could go to the hospital straight away. He'd stopped at a grocery store the previous night to pick up some chocolate cupcakes for Olivia, as well as a card and a stuffed toy. He wanted to make sure that Olivia knew they were there for her, and that she could rely on them if needed. He got up and packed up the clothes he had worn the previous day, having gotten clean clothes from home the night before and then sat at his desk while he waited for the team to arrive.

* * *

Munch arrived at the station early, hoping to talk with Nick before they went to the hospital. He had been the one to take Nick shopping and to his home the night before, so he knew that his young friend was at the station already. He also knew that it wouldn't be long before Fin and Rollins arrived, since they were also very eager to visit Olivia. Munch entered the squad room and found Nick pouring some coffee for himself. He walked over and grabbed a coffee mug for himself.

"Did you sleep?" asked Munch.

"Sort of. I kept thinking of how much Olivia might need us right now. I know Cragen stayed there with her last night, and that he would do anything for her, but I still think that we should be there right now, instead of here talking."

"I understand. I know the others are on the way here now, so it won't be long before we go. Why don't you call Cragen and see if she's up for visitors?"

Fin and Rollins came in at that point and agreed with Munch. They wanted to see their friend too, but weren't going to make her worse. Nick pulled out his phone and called his boss. Cragen answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Captain, it's Nick. How's Olivia?"

"She's still asleep. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Only if we can't see her."

"You can come. She wants to see you guys anyway."

"Okay. Should we come now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you Captain." Nick hung up. "Liv's waiting for us."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go give her presents!" said Fin. He gathered up presents and walked out, with everyone following.

* * *

Olivia woke up and yawned. She still felt tired, but she was bored too. Having Cragen there was great, but she didn't want him doing everything for her. She had never relied on anyone, and wasn't going to start now. She wanted her friends.

Cragen knocked on the door a moment later, a bag in his hand. "Hungry? I know hospital food is disgusting."

"Thank you. But you don't have to do this, you know."

"I know. I want to."

"Why?" asked Olivia suspiciously. She had heard him tell her he would keep her safe, and she felt like he had an agenda right then.

"I can't help my best friend get better?"

"You can, but that's not what you're doing."

Cragen smiled. "Okay, you're right. Honestly, I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere Captain. I promise."

Cragen sat down on the bed. "Doesn't mean I don't worry."

Olivia suddenly felt odd. She knew her captain cared about her, but she had never heard those words before, and it felt nice to hear them.

"The team are on the way. They missed you," said Cragen, changing the subject.

"Cool, I actually was going to ask you to call them. Saved me time like this."

Cragen laughed at that. He was going to talk when Olivia looked at the door, her face brightening. He turned and found Nick there, Fin, Rollins and Munch behind him.

"Hey," smiled Nick. He walked up to Olivia. "I am so glad you woke up. I missed you so much." He hugged her and then handed her the presents he had bought for her.

Olivia smiled when she took the stuffed toy off him. It was cute, and while she normally wasn't one for cute things, she felt she was allowed to enjoy it this one time. She thanked Nick, but didn't put down the toy, even when she hugged her friends and took the gifts they had for her. The toy puppy was helping her feel better, and she thought she knew it was because of Nick. She was still thinking about that when Nick surprised her with another gift and a card.

"The card is from all of us. The cupcakes are my idea," Nick told her. "If you don't want them, we can take them off your hands."

Olivia smiled cheekily. "No, it's fine. I can eat them." She clutched them to her chest, still grinning. "All mine. I'm just kidding. You guys can have some too."

Nick laughed. "Gee, thanks for the permission." He sat on the bed, opening the cupcake box for them. "It's early, but I think chocolate is exactly what we need right now."

Olivia took a bite of her cupcake and felt suddenly warm inside. "These are so yummy Nick. Where did you get them?"

"That's a secret. When you get out of here, I'll take you there. You can find lots of yummy things there." He smiled at Munch, knowing that Olivia was going to kill him when she found out it was from a grocery store.

Olivia glared at him a moment, then grinned at him. "Fine. I'm holding you to that. Don't forget!"

The laughter that emanated from everyone in the room carried out to the nurse at the reception desk.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N:** In response to a couple of reviews, I just wanted to say that this story is an alternate universe fic where things don't necessarily need to be exactly like the show. Also, I get that Olivia may seem quite different to the show, but she is not herself right now, she's been attacked and doesn't remember it. She's just trying to cope. The Olivia we all know and love will be back in the next few chapters.

* * *

Olivia sighed. She was alone and bored. Everyone had left the hospital more than an hour ago, and she didn't know what to do. She had sent Cragen home with her friends, telling him that she didn't need a babysitter. And while that was true, she missed the constant company he had provided her with. Nick had dropped off her phone for her, and she looked at it now, wondering if she should call someone just to talk. She dismissed the idea though when she saw two police officers coming towards her. She stared at them as they stopped outside the door to her room, then pressed her buzzer for a nurse.

* * *

Amber looked up when her computer came up with an alert. A patient was asking for help. She stood and headed to room 401, knowing that the patient was Olivia. It was obvious the moment she saw police there. She showed them her ID, the new protocol in place for this particular patient, and they opened the door for her. She thanked them and headed in, giving her patient a smile.

"Is something wrong Olivia?" Amber asked.

"Why are they here?"

"Your boss put them there for your protection. He said he'll get rid of them when he catches the person that hurt you."

"I don't need protection."

Amber laughed. "I know. He also left your gun in the drawer for you. I think he just wants to be sure that nobody can hurt you."

"Of course he does. I should have realised it was him."

"Would you like me to tell them to go on a break for a while?"

"Nah. It's alright, but thank you anyway."

Amber smiled. "Anytime. Let me know if you need anything."

Olivia nodded as Amber left. She sighed when the door closed, feeling like a prisoner in that room.

* * *

"Captain, TARU called. They think they might have something from those cameras you told them about," said Rollins, coming to stand at the door to Cragen's office.

"What did they get?"

"No idea. Morales said he wanted you down there ASAP."

"Alright. I'm on my cell if anyone needs me."

Rollins nodded and turned, heading back to her desk. Nick and Fin were out on another case, and Munch was getting lunch for everyone. She was alone in the bull pen and couldn't help feeling sad for her friend. She wanted to turn back the clock and change the way that night had turned out. She had left just before Cragen, but she felt like she could have saved Olivia if she had just stayed back instead of going out to gamble.

_Why did I leave her? She was almost begging me to help her with the paperwork. I shouldn't have been so selfish! _she thought to herself. _It had been our case. Not Olivia's. I was such an idiot._

She caught herself before she started crying. Maybe she had left Olivia to finish the work alone, but Cragen had been there. Her attacker wouldn't have done anything until she left anyway. It hadn't been her fault, and she needed to get herself together already. If she was going to be of any use to Olivia, she needed to be focused.

* * *

"Morales? What did you get?" Cragen asked after shutting the tech's door.

"Video. It's grainy, and you can't see the attacker's face, but you get a good view of what he did to Olivia. You also get a view of a tattoo, but I can't make it out."

Cragen stared at the video, his heart sinking when he recognised the tattoo immediately. "Get me a shot of that tattoo. Barba's gonna want to see it."

"You know who this is?"

"I do, and there has to be an explanation. There has to be." Cragen walked out, heading to the precinct again. He didn't want to have to tell the guys about this, especially not Fin and Munch.

* * *

Fin smiled as he sat down at his desk. Munch had gotten him his favourite food while he was out and it was great. They had eaten in silence, all of them still hurting for Olivia. And though it was hard to stop thinking about it, they were all trying to get past the anger and sadness to find the person that had attacked her. But the tension in the room rose when Cragen entered, a file in hand, and a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong Captain?" asked Fin.

"I know who attacked Olivia..."


	6. Author Note

**A.N: **For those that want to leave reviews telling me that my story is wrong, that's fine, you can stop reading. If it's not your style and you don't like it, that's fine, but there are people that want to read it and I won't be changing it. Also, you don't know where the story is heading, so be patient and you will soon see what is happening.

Thank you to everyone else that is reviewing and liking the story. A new chapter will be out soon.


	7. Chapter 6

"I know who attacked Olivia..."

Fin was so surprised, he almost fell of his chair. "How? We don't have any evidence."

"TARU got this off a camera." Cragen pushed play and the TV lit up.

Everyone was shocked when the video showed Olivia fall to the floor. They were even more shocked when the screen was filled with her attacker, kicking and hitting her over and over until she stopped moving altogether. When the video ended, Cragen switched off the TV and looked over at his detectives. Rollins was crying, Nick's hands were balled into fists. He could see the anger on all of their faces, and hated what he was about to do even more.

"That's not all," he said softly. "TARU spotted a tattoo on the attacker. Morales couldn't make it out, but when he blew it up for me, this is what it looked like." He put the picture up onto the case board.

"What the hell?!" Munch shouted when Cragen stepped away from the board.

Fin was right there with Munch. "There is absolutely no way he did this!"

Nick and Rollins looked on with anger and confusion. They didn't recognise the tattoo, but it was clear that their teammates did.

"Who is it?" Nick asked.

"Stabler is so dead when I find him." Fin hadn't even heard Nick's question.

"Isn't Stabler Liv's old partner?" asked Rollins.

"Yes, he is. He couldn't be satisfied with making her cry? He had to hurt her, nearly kill her?" Munch asked angrily.

"I will kill him!" Fin was still talking. "I want him dead!"

"We need to tell Olivia. She needs to protect herself," said Nick as calmly as he could.

"We can't tell her," said Rollins. "She won't believe us. At least not until she remembers what happened to her."

"Amanda's right. We need to get Olivia to remember her attack first. She saw him attack her, she'll tell us. Or at least she'll tell either Nick or Amanda," said Cragen.

* * *

Olivia had turned on the TV almost an hour ago. She was flicking through the channels to find something even remotely interesting, but daytime TV was extremely boring. As she flicked, she finally found something to watch. She wasn't sure of what the show was, but it seemed somewhat interesting to her, so she left it on.

"Hey Olivia," said Amber as she came into the room. "What are you watching?"

"No clue. I was just searching the channels. This seems like the best thing on at the moment."

"Do you want a book to read instead?" Amber asked as she checked Olivia's blood pressure.

"Even a magazine would be good right now."

Amber nodded as she wrote on Olivia's chart. She moved on to check Olivia's breathing. "I have a bunch of magazines at my desk. I'll get them for you when I'm done here."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, Amber had finished checking Olivia and was leaving to get the magazines. "Lunch is almost here."

"Cool," smiled Olivia. "I'm actually hungry this time."

Amber laughed. She left and returned a moment later with a few magazines.

* * *

After lunch, Olivia closed her eyes. She was exhausted, but she didn't want to admit it, even to herself. But she also couldn't stay awake any longer. And before she knew it, she was asleep. It wasn't long before she sat bolt upright in the bed, tears streaming down her face. She didn't notice that she had a visitor, nor did she notice the pain she was in.

* * *

Nick and Rollins showed the police outside Olivia's room their badges and ID. It was frustrating, always having to prove that they weren't going to hurt Olivia, but if it kept her safe, neither detective was going to complain. When they were allowed into the room, Nick felt his heart break. Olivia was sitting up in bed, crying. Rollins moved past Nick and sat with Olivia, rubbing her friend's back and trying to get her to lay back against the pillows.

When Olivia did calm down enough to recognise Rollins and Nick, she felt embarrassed. But she was glad they were there and not Cragen or Fin and Munch. They would never believe what she was about to say.

"What happened?" asked Rollins.

"I remember," she whispered, shaking slightly.

"Remember what?"

"What happened to me. And..."

"And what Liv?" asked Nick. Though he could feel his blood boiling, his voice was calm and gentle.

"And who it was." She looked up at Nick. "I know who hurt me."

"Who? Tell me so I can beat them up and see how they like it." He had meant that, but he noticed that Olivia smiled slightly at his statement, so he gave her a smile in return.

"You can't tell Cragen and the guys. They won't believe me."

"I'm sure they will," said Rollins. "Tell us."

"It was Elliot." She looked up and realised that they had no idea who she was talking about. "Sorry, Elliot Stabler. He... he..."

"Wasn't that your partner before me?" asked Nick, trying to act surprised.

"Yes." Olivia started sobbing again, and gratefully accepted Rollins' hug.

"It's okay Olivia. We'll get him. He'll pay for this," Rollins said as she hugged Olivia.

* * *

An hour later, Olivia was asleep again, this time somewhat peacefully. Nick was on the phone to Cragen and Rollins was sitting with Olivia, trying to calm herself down so she could help Olivia if it was needed again. Dr Smith had stopped by to check on her while Rollins was trying to calm her down after she had told them what had happened, and he had given her a sedative to calm her. It had been a bonus that she had fallen asleep as soon as he had sedated her. He was still worried about her, but he knew she was safe with her friends there, so he had left them to have privacy.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey Nick, how's Liv doing?" asked Cragen after he answered his phone.

"Captain, Olivia told us what happened to her. Everything we saw on the video and things we didn't see. She said she's happy to make a statement later today."

"Does she remember who did it?" He felt apprehensive and hoped she remembered, but also hoped she didn't remember.

"Yeah. She told me it was Elliot Stabler. Captain, she thinks that you, Fin and Munch won't believe her. She was crying when we walked in, and started crying after she told us."

"Poor thing. Can I talk to her?"

"She's sleeping. The doctor sedated her so she could relax a little. She made her injuries worse because she sat up straight in a hurry when the memory hit her."

"Okay. When she wakes up, let her know I'll be there around four to get the statement. And give her a hug for me if you can."

"I will. Captain, I want to catch him and throw him in prison."

"I know. So do I Nick, so do I."

Cragen hung up and sighed. He stood and headed out to the hospital.

* * *

Olivia opened her eyes, feeling slightly better. The nap had helped her calm down. She knew she was going to relive her attack when Cragen arrived, but she didn't care right then. All she wanted was to forget it.

"Hey, you're awake," said Rollins.

Olivia looked to her left. "Yeah. I feel better now. Thank you for before."

"Anytime," smiled Rollins. "What about the pain?"

"Gone for now. I should be more careful though."

"Definitely. Nick called Cragen, told him what you told us. He's going to come down this afternoon to get your statement."

"He believed me?"

"Yes. Look, Liv, I can't hide this from you anymore. We already knew what happened. And who did it. That's part of why Nick and I came down here when we did. We wanted to try and get you to remember it so we could go after him."

"How did you know?" Olivia asked wearily.

"Cragen had cameras installed a while ago, he said after some really bad incident in the precinct. One of them caught almost everything that happened. It also caught a somewhat good view of the attacker's arm, and a tattoo. Cragen recognised it, Munch and Fin did too. In a way, you kind of just confirmed that it was Stabler for us."

Olivia was shocked about the cameras, but happy that they had been there. She gave Rollins a forced smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay. I think I just need to rest."

"Do you want us to go?"

"No."

Rollins smiled. "Okay. I'm here if you need something."

"Thank you."

* * *

Cragen got out of his car at the hospital, feeling horrible for Olivia but also confused as to how Elliot could hurt the person he had called his best friend. Something had to be going on, there was no way that the Elliot Stabler he had known for almost twenty years could do something so horrendous. Cragen shook off the feeling of anger and tried to calm down before he reached Olivia, knowing she didn't need another reminder. He wanted to figure this out and protect her.

"Hey Captain," said Nick.

Cragen looked up. "Hey Nick. Where's Amanda?"

"With Olivia. I was just heading back there."

"Is she up to talking?"

"Yeah. She wants to get it over with."

"Okay." Cragen walked into Olivia's room, swapping places with Rollins. "Hey Livia."

"Hi." Olivia looked up at him, hoping that Rollins had been right that Cragen would believe her.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Will you believe me?"

"Of course I will. Listen, I know it was him, okay? But I don't get it."

"Me either. But he didn't seem like himself either."

"What happened?"

"He came in while I was packing my stuff up. I was so surprised, but I was also angry. He was really angry. And rude. I was scared of him, and I've never been scared of him before Captain. He wanted me to leave my gun on my desk, and I knew he was serious, so I did. I backed away from him, but he followed me. I tried to stall him, keep him talking until I could get into the view of a cop in the hallway. But I didn't get that far. He jumped on me and pushed me to the floor. I don't know where the strength came from, but I couldn't even push him off me. He kept slapping and punching me. His ring cut my face open and I started feeling dizzy. I must have passed out after that, cause I don't remember him getting off me or anything. In fact, I don't remember anything else until I woke up here."

"Alright. I'm going to find him Liv, I promise. He won't get away with this."

"So you really believe me?"

"Yes. I really believe you honey. I'm going to head to the squad room and see what I can do with the evidence I've got. I will find him and put him in prison though."

"I want to know why. Let me talk to him?"

"Only if it's safe. And only when you get out of here."

"Thank you." Olivia gave him a smile, knowing he wouldn't stop her. "Can I keep Nick and Amanda a little longer?"

"Of course."

Cragen left and Olivia rested her head against the pillows. Her eyes slid shut and she fell asleep without noticing her friends coming in.


	9. Chapter 8

Cragen walked into the squad room, seeing his team working hard. They hadn't taken a break yet. He needed them to take some time for themselves so he didn't lose them too. But he understood their interest in the case. He knew they wanted to help Olivia just as much as he did.

"Have you found anything?" asked Cragen.

"No," said Fin. He and Munch didn't even look up. "We've been at this all afternoon, and we just can't see anything."

"Please take a break, come back with some fresh eyes."

"We can't. Not until we find him."

"You aren't going to do any good by putting yourselves in hospital too. I've already got one detective on medical leave indefinitely, I don't need anyone else in the same position."

"We'll take a break," said Munch, though he didn't mean it.

"You better. Please."

"I guess we can stop for a few hours," said Fin. He could hear that Cragen was worried about them. "Let's go get some dinner Munch. Captain, you want anything?"

"I'm fine for now. You two go. Maybe you can even stop by the hospital and visit Liv. I'm sure she would love to see you guys."

"Okay. We can do that too." Fin stood and dragged Munch up too.

Cragen sighed in relief when they left, glad that Fin had at least been serious about going to visit Olivia. He headed into his office to file the statement he had gotten from Olivia before starting to comb the little evidence they had.

* * *

Fin walked into the hospital behind Munch, carrying flowers for Olivia. He had convinced Munch to stop and get some dinner for everyone. They quickly made their way up to Olivia's room, glad to see her awake, even if she still looked pale and completely unlike herself.

"Hi Livia," said Munch softly. He put the food on the table and hugged her softly.

"Hey guys," said Olivia quietly. She gave them a small smile.

"How are you?" asked Fin. He handed her the flowers.

"Tired. And sore. And ready to go home."

Everyone laughed. That was their Olivia, always pretending to be okay when she wasn't.

"You aren't going anywhere until the doctor tells us its okay," said Munch protectively.

"I know I'm not. Unfortunately." Olivia reached out to grab the food. "What did you guys bring? It smells really nice."

"Chinese, what else would we get?"

"Then sit, let's eat. Where's Cragen?"

"He wanted to file some paperwork or something," said Fin as he handed out everyone's favourites.

"What paperwork?"

"Probably none. I think he's just trying to come to terms with Stabler being the culprit here. He's really angry about it."

"He can join the club. No-one is more angry than I am," said Olivia sadly. "Why did he do it?"

Nick shook his head. "It doesn't matter Liv, he shouldn't have done it, no matter what the reason is."

"I still want to know why. I want to know what happened to the guy that used to be my best friend."

"We'll find out for you," said Rollins. "I promise."

* * *

Cragen slept at the precinct that night. He didn't mean to, but he also hadn't realised how tired he had been. Staying at the hospital had been bad for him, he hadn't slept in days. But he couldn't leave his detective, not when she was vulnerable and unable to protect herself. He knew that the hospital security and the nurses and doctors would look out for her, but they weren't police, and there was no way that they would be able to stop Elliot if Olivia couldn't stop him. He needed to protect her until she could protect herself. That was why he had placed officers outside her room, just in case she was in danger still.

Cragen was pulled from his thoughts when someone knocked on his office door. He looked up to find Tucker there.

"What could you possibly want right now?" asked Cragen.

"Nothing. I'm here to offer IAB's help. Stabler is still a cop, we found his new job, which means he falls under our jurisdiction. We want him as bad as you do."

"I highly doubt that. And I promised Olivia that I would find him, not you. I don't think she's going to want you around, she doesn't like you. Nor, for that matter, does anyone else on my team, and I don't blame them. You are very cruel, and when they ask for your help, you turn on them. Unless it is absolutely necessary, I do not want you working on this case."

Tucker scowled. "Fine, then I won't tell you where to find him right now. Good luck getting the information you need to stop him from going after your precious detective again."

Cragen sighed. "If you know where he is, tell me, because if you don't, I'll arrest you for impeding an investigation."

"You can't."

"Sure about that? Just because you work for IA, doesn't mean I can't arrest you. And right now, I dare you to try something. I'm not in the mood for games Tucker."

Something about Cragen's look must have scared Tucker, because he threw a file onto the desk and stormed out. Cragen smiled smugly before opening the file and setting it in front of him.

* * *

"Okay, thanks Captain, I'll tell Amanda and we'll go pick him up," said Fin before hanging up. "Hey, Rollins, we gotta go."

"Where?" asked Rollins, coming up to where her partner was standing. "What happened?"

"Cragen found Stabler. He's undercover at a club, enforcement or something. He should be there now."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get him. Olivia really needs closure on this."

"Agreed. Captain said to use brute force if we need to. Which we probably will. If Olivia couldn't stop him, we are going to have trouble."

"Guns are helpful in that situation."

"We don't want to kill him. That's Liv's choice. We just want to arrest him."

"Okay." Rollins looked ready to kill actually, but she let it go, knowing Fin was right. Olivia wanted to talk to him, so she would be good.


	10. Chapter 9

Fin and Rollins pulled up outside the Club Heaven, spotting Elliot immediately. He stuck out in the crowd, easily being the biggest one there. They both felt anger welling up inside them as they watched Elliot grabbing people and throwing them away from the club. He was grinning as he did so.

"How can the club just let him do that?" Rollins seethed.

* * *

Cragen picked up the phone once he had confirmation that Fin and Rollins had spotted Elliot and were watching him. He was ready for this nightmare to be over, and he knew that his team was too. He was also quite sure that no-one wanted this to be over more than his injured detective. Olivia had been scared when he left her last, and that was with Nick and Rollins still by her side.

"Hello?"

Cragen snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Olivia's voice. "Hi Liv. I have some good news for you."

"Did you arrest him? Can I yell at him now?"

"No, and definitely not. Fin and Rollins are already there, watching him until backup arrives. They are going to arrest him as soon as the local PD arrives at their location."

"Good."

"I thought you might want to talk to him, but I'm not bringing him anywhere near you, especially while you are in the hospital, and you are not going anywhere until the doctor allows you to. So I thought you could make a video message that I can show him."

"No. I want him to be able to answer me when I talk to him."

"That's too dangerous."

"What if I Face Time instead? That way I can talk and he can answer, but I'm not anywhere near him."

Cragen thought for a moment. "I guess you can do that. But I want you to end the call as soon as you start feeling even slightly uncomfortable."

"I can do that."

"Promise me."

"I promise Captain. How did you find him?"

"Tucker gave us the information. He's undercover at a club. We called the owner, told him Elliot is a cop, and he immediately agreed to help us. Told us everything we needed to find him today."

"I'm glad. I want this to be over. I want to stop feeling like a prisoner in this hospital room."

"You aren't a prisoner Liv."

"I know that, but I may as well be. I can't leave this bed for anything other than the bathroom."

"You'll be up and about soon enough Livia, I promise. I have to go, I'll call as soon as we have him."

"Thank you."

* * *

"There's our backup," said Fin. They had been waiting almost an hour, and were growing angrier by the minute. "Let's go."

Rollins grabbed her gun from the glove box and then handed Fin's gun over to him. They climbed out of the car, Rollins taking the lead like they had discussed, and ran over to the front door of the club. With their guns drawn, the two detectives and the officers that were providing backup, they reached Elliot.

"Elliot Stabler! You are under arrest!" shouted Rollins.

Fin stepped out from behind his partner, gun raised and pointed directly at Elliot's head. "Get on the ground! Now!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are talking about. I'm Jonathon Samuels."

"Don't lie. You think I would forget your face? Or your voice? You are under arrest for the life threatening assault of a police officer."

"I suggest you do what Detective Tutuola says," Rollins interjected. "You don't want to get shot, do you?"

"Did you just threaten me?"

"It's not a threat. It's a warning. Get on the ground."

"I told you, you have me mistaken for someone else."

"Even if that were true," said Fin, "we watched you for an hour, throwing people to the ground if you didn't want them inside this club. You have committed thirty assaults in the last hour. Either way, you are going to be arrested."

Elliot finally dropped to his knees, surprising the detectives. It was too easy. Rollins moved forward and cuffed him tightly, then dragged him to his feet. She felt out of breath by the time they had him in the car, and now understood how Olivia must have felt when she had been pinned beneath him.

* * *

"Hi Olivia, how are you feeling this afternoon?" asked Doctor Smith.

"Tired. But I'm waiting for my captain to call. They found him and have hopefully arrested him by now." Olivia had told her doctor about Elliot.

"That would be good." The doctor moved around the bed to where the monitor was still beeping consistently. "Some closure would help you heal too."

"Can you take me off these machines yet? I want to get out of this room for a while."

"Not yet I can't. Your vital signs are stable, which is great, but I don't want to risk anything happening without our knowledge right now. But if you want to get up for a bit, I can get you a wheelchair and take you outside for a few minutes."

Olivia smiled. "Outside sounds great to me."

"Give me a moment, and then I'll grab a chair."

Olivia nodded, but by the time the doctor returned, she was asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Olivia was still sleeping when her phone rang, so the doctor picked it up.

"Hello? You've reached Olivia's phone."

"Who is this?"

"Doctor Smith. Is this Captain Cragen?"

"Yes. Can I talk to Livia?"

"She's fallen asleep. Give me a moment to wake her. I know she really wanted this call."

"Can you just pass a message to her?"

"Okay."

"We are just about to start speaking with the person that attacked her, so if she's interested in talking to him still, get her to Face Time my tablet. If she isn't interested anymore, that's fine."

"Okay. I'll let her know and see what she wants to do."

"Thank you doctor."

Dr Smith said goodbye and hung up. He put the phone on the table and then woke Olivia gently, ensuring he wasn't going to hurt the detective. Olivia woke with a start, but stayed calm.

"Sorry to wake you. Your captain called to say that they are about to start speaking with your attacker. He said to Face Time his tablet if you still want to talk."

"I do. Can you stay a while? Or do you have to leave?"

"My shift finishes in a few minutes. Let me go and finish filing away paperwork and then I'll come right back and stay as long as you need me to."

"Thank you." Olivia took her phone off the table and dialed her boss' tablet. She waited a few moments, and then saw her captain's face on the screen.

"Hi Livia. Did you get enough sleep?"

"No. But it's alright. I want to talk with Elliot."

"We just brought him into the interrogation room. Give me a moment and I'll be in there."

"Is it okay if the doctor sits with me?"

"Whatever you want to do is okay Liv."

Olivia smiled a little. She sat back against the pillows while Cragen walked into the interrogation room and Dr Smith came back in.

"Did you call yet?" asked the doctor.

"Yes. I'm waiting for my boss to enter the interrogation room."

After a few more minutes, Cragen set the tablet on a stand in the middle of the table. Olivia could see Elliot sitting there, cuffed to the table, with Fin and Nick standing behind him. They both looked angry, but neither made a move or touched Elliot.

"Olivia, when you're ready, you can start," said Cragen from somewhere off camera.

Olivia took a deep breath and then started talking. "Elliot, what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you do this to me? I thought we were supposed to be friends. How can you do this to me?"

Elliot grinned. "Livvy, it's nice to see you again. How's the bed? Is it comfortable? It's such a shame that Cragen had to walk in when he did. I would have loved for you to have died on the squad room floor."

Everyone in the interrogation room visibly tensed. Olivia, however, stayed calm. She looked at Elliot with a glare.

"I heard that you got picked up from a club where you were throwing people around. You do know that that's not nice, don't you?"

Elliot ignored her.

"And I also heard that you've been taking drugs." That wasn't true. In fact, Olivia had no idea if he was on drugs, but it made sense to her. And it seemed to have struck a cord with Elliot, as he tensed and paled. "You were always against drugs. You hated taking pain killers. So why would you start now?"

Something within Elliot changed, because not a moment after Olivia's statement, he started blurting out everything.

"I was undercover, that's where the drug use started. And then I got caught up in everything that was happening. I know what I did to you was wrong, Olivia, but I didn't do it purposely. I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't on drugs at the time."

"It's too late for an apology now, Elliot. Look at me. I'm stuck in a hospital bed with severe injuries, because of you. How can you possibly think an apology would help me?"

"I don't think you'll ever forgive me. And I don't expect you to..."

"You're damn right I won't forgive you. Do you even know what you did to me?"

"No."

"Then let me tell you, Elliot Stabler. You beating me up like you did left me with a fractured wrist, a fractured skull, cracked and bruised ribs, a bruised jaw. The doctor fixed up my broken nose and a damaged artery. I spent days in a coma while my brain healed from the severe bruising you caused, and my stomach and spleen healed from the bruising that you also caused."

Elliot looked shocked. He hadn't meant to hurt Olivia, and she could see that, but he had hurt her, and that wasn't going to change, whether he was being influenced by drugs or not.

Olivia fought back tears as she said, "thanks to you, Elliot, I won't be able to work for at least the next month or two. I can't get out of this bed just in case I make my injuries worse." After taking a deep breath, Olivia said, "I just can't understand why you would ever want to hurt me, drugs or no drugs. Goodbye."

Olivia ended the call and put her phone down.

"Olivia, would you like to go outside for a while? Some fresh air might help you feel better," said Dr Smith kindly.

"Sure." Olivia gratefully smiled at the doctor as he helped her out of bed into the wheelchair he had left there earlier.


End file.
